


Each gate will open another

by girlwithabird42



Series: Once more for the ages [17]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, personal change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabird42/pseuds/girlwithabird42
Summary: Nadine Ross comes to treasure hunting almost by accident.  She finds it, she loses it, and she finds it again.  (Filling in Nadine's narrative gaps in 4 andLost Legacy.)





	Each gate will open another

Sore, sweaty, and out of bullets, the last thing Nadine needs to hear is the click of a gun behind her head.

“Weren’t you ever taught to not take things that don’t belong to you?” a gruff voice says.

Nadine slowly turns around to face her opponent, hand tight around the hard-fought trinket box. An older man grins at her, though she’d guess out of friendly competition rather than malice.

“It’s not yours either,” Nadine points out.

The man chuckles, “Well, I was never too good at doing what my folks told me to do.” Glancing at the box, “Let’s not drag this out for the two of us, Ms. Ross. Both our clients are impatient, I believe.”

“You have me at double disadvantage,” Nadine smiles, hoping to mask her frustration. “You know who I am, but I don’t know you.”

He doesn’t seem to take it as a slight and instead continues in an almost flirtatious manner. It might have even worked if he wasn’t more than old enough to be her father.

“Victor Sullivan, here to rob you for my next payday. Trust me Nadine Ross, I’ve been at this a lot longer than you’ve been alive. You gotta know when to fold.”

The corner of Nadine’s mouth twitches. This isn’t the first time she’s been sent in her father’s place where failure was just as likely as success. She’d hoped Shoreline’s first foray into treasure hunting would have fared better, but no job is worth risking her life over.

Very cautiously she stretches out her hand towards Victor Sullivan. “Next time, it’ll be the other way around.”

Victor Sullivan laughs, “I hope not, for my own sake. It was pure dumb luck I caught you this time.”

Strangely, Nadine warms to her opponent as she releases her hold on the treasure. Sure, her client is an entitled idiot, but if there are more in this field like Victor Sullivan, treasure hunting seems a damn sight more pleasant than dealing with mercenaries and armies all the time.

“Until we next meet, Mr. Sullivan,” she says, empty-handed.

“Likewise, Ms. Ross,” he says before darting off at a speed a man his age shouldn’t have.

Nadine handles the loss and the client; dad isn’t bothered when she reports back.

“It was a gamble, diversifying our services like that, but not an unmanageable one.” He glances up from his paperwork, “But I am surprised you were caught.”

Nadine swallows, “It won’t happen again.”

Curled up on the couch with her laptop, Nadine ignores the news on the muted TV. Instead, she begins exploring the reputations of collectors and adventurers alike. When dad retires and she takes over, perhaps, finally, she’ll be able to make her own choices.

She’s had a taste for treasure hunting, and she likes it.

\----------

The contract’s signed and Nadine tingles with anticipation.

If the _Gunsway_ is what Rafe Adler claims it is, the cut and the hiring fee he’s paying her will do wonders for Shoreline. The two failed revolts will be a thing of the past and Nadine can choose the jobs they take from here on out.

“I’m optimistic about our progress,” Rafe says as they walk through his foyer. He gestures as he talks, as if to draw Nadine’s attention to the chandelier, the marble walls, and the staircase. They both inherited their family’s work. Nadine hopes she’s better at investing than her new partner.

“We?” she points out. “I don’t recall anyone else being on the contract.”

“My guy on retainer – does some of the research,” Rafe waves a dismissive hand. “He’s getting his reward separate.”

Nadine thinks it’s naïve to assume this researcher won’t be demanding a piece of the gold but bites her tongue.

“And speak of the devil,” Rafe says as they step into the expansive kitchen.

Nadine doesn’t notice him right away, lost in the size of the place. The man leans on the shining countertop, smoking over the work sink.

“Jesus Christ, Sam,” Rafe mutters. “Aren’t there about a dozen balconies you could be smoking off of instead?”

Sam doesn’t apologize, simply puts the cigarette out in the sink. Rafe rolls his eyes.

Nadine doesn’t want to shake Sam’s hand as it likely reeks of nicotine, but will put herself at the advantage. “Nadine Ross, Shoreline.”

Sam gives an almost imperceptible glance at Rafe, then shakes her hand, “Sam Drake, no particular affiliation.”

Nadine knows the type immediately: the squirrelly hanger-on who’ll do anything for a quick payday. They’re the first ones to turn and always at the top of her problems to dispatch list.

Whenever Nadine meets with Rafe, Sam always seems to be hanging around, like he has no place else to go.

For her own edification, Nadine starts paying attention to see if anything starts disappearing around the mansion. They don’t, and even more surprisingly, Sam Drake isn’t a halfway bad researcher, catching things Nadine and Rafe miss.

After Sam points something out, Rafe chuckles humorlessly, “Doing better than Nate did, huh Sam?”

There’s no mistaking the flash of anger on Sam’s face. “Probably,” he says tersely.

“I’m missing something,” Nadine says, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat, waiting for an explanation.

“Nathan’s Sam’s kid brother. Used to work with us ‘til he decided having resources wasn’t his thing. That and Sam’s prison sentence we’re a bit of a setback, but I’d say we’re back on track.”

Sam’s sullen – well, _more_ sullen for the rest of the evening.

Rafe suddenly can’t stop talking about Nathan Drake and his miraculous finds, each more ridiculous than the last – though no more far-fetched than the _Gunsway_ haul, Nadine supposes.

Rafe pours out tumblers of his best whiskey one night and steps into the other room to make calls, leaving Nadine and Sam awkwardly alone.

“Is all of that true about your brother?” she asks trying to make conversation.

“Suppose so. I haven’t spoken to him in years,” Sam says, distinctly staring into his glass and not looking at her.

Given how much Rafe clearly hates his brother and the fact that Sam’s working with – _for_ Rafe, Nadine realizes it’s not unreasonable to guess Sam doesn’t think too highly of his accoladed brother either.

Nadine almost feels a flash of sympathy when she spies something peeking out of his pocket that isn’t a pack of cigarettes.

“Did you find something?” she asks pointedly.

His eyes narrow, angry to be found out; he should have done a better job at hiding it then. Nadine knew she didn’t trust him farther than she could throw him. She always counted that as a stupid phrase because she’s good at throwing people and Sam Drake looks like a piece of cake.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll find out myself,” she says, taking half a step forward.

Sam puts out a hand to stop her, just as Rafe returns. Appraising the scene, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Just telling Nadine I think I’ve found our old acquaintance St. Dismas,” Sam says casually, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket and sliding it across the counter.

Nadine could clock him in the jaw for turning that around so quickly in his favor.

Rafe looks up from the paper, smiling. “Guess I’m making a few more calls.”

Nadine vows to herself to keep an even closer eye on Sam from now on, but the opportunity never comes. The next time they meet, she walks into Rafe in a rage.

“Sam’s _gone_.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“I mean gave me the slip in the dead of night with all the information we had.”

Nadine can’t say she likes the man, but it was damned stupid of Rafe to think he was going to keep an ex-con locked up forever.

Pulling out her phone, ready to make the call, “So we catch him and drag him back here. Actually offer him a cut to make this worth his time.”

Rafe’s not listening, muttering to himself, “He’s obviously high-tailing it to Nathan, probably bringing Victor Sullivan into the mix –”

“Victor Sullivan?” Nadine interrupts at the recognition.

“You know him?” Rafe briefly snaps out of his mania, surprised.

“Ran into him a couple years ago on a job. Pleasant enough.”

Rafe snorts, “Don’t flatter yourself, he can’t stop himself flirting with every woman you drop in front of him. He’s a meddlesome old bastard who tried to take the Drakes off the job with me fifteen years ago. Good fucking luck telling those two to do anything.”

Privately, Nadine thinks Victor Sullivan might have had the right idea but looks forward.

“Fine, Sam’s out and good riddance, I say. I can get my guys to Italy now to get the cross before Sam or whomever else he’s bringing can think about putting their hands on it.”

“No, we stick with the plan as is –”

“Are you crazy?” Nadine blurts out. “This is cheaper and a bit riskier, but it puts us ahead.”

“It’s not about the money, Nadine,” Rafe retorts.

“Wow, if only it was immaterial to all of us,” Nadine spits out before she can stop herself.

Rafe glares daggers at her. In a barely even tone, “How about you stick to what you know and I’ll stick to what I know. We’re getting the cross at the auction.”

He turns on his heel to leave. Just before slamming the door, Nadine catches him saying, “– last thing I need is Nathan fucking Drake –”

\----------

The tears, thankfully, are silent. Nadine’s at least got that going for her because there’s not much less dignified than crying in an airport bathroom before going home to face her parents.

They already know, of course. It’s one less thing to have to face dead-on.

Nadine cries not because she’s sad or afraid, but because she’s angry. She failed.

Shoreline was the inheritance her father built for her before her parents were even married. She was being _so_ careful, controlling the factors she could and she made it with the end in sight. She couldn’t have predicted that her men, her company would get caught in the maelstrom that was Rafe Adler trying to one-up Nathan Drake.

If only it had been about the money for her ex-partner. She could have walked away, if not richer, at least with her company still intact.

She pats her eyes dry and catches a cab home, taking a deep, steadying breath before stepping over the threshold.

“Mum? Dad? I’m here.”

“Down the hall,” mum’s voice calls out.

Nadine didn’t expect the warmest reception, but it stings neither of them greet her at the door. Her parents sit on opposite ends of the sofa, dad with a newspaper, mum with a book. They give her a glance before returning to their reading.

“So… Shoreline is no longer ours,” dad says evenly.

“Shoreline is no longer _mine_,” Nadine corrects him.

Dad puts down his paper. “So you accept full responsibility for the loss of the company _I_ built? On a venture we have never fared well in?”

Nadine balls her hand into a fist behind her back, letting her nails dig into her palm. “Yes. I weighed the risks and rewards and believed the rewards would outstrip the risks. I was wrong.”

None of this feels good, but dad always told her to account and stand up for herself. Even against him.

Dad looks to mum, who raises her eyebrows, silently communicating the only way a couple who has been together decades can. “I expected better from you,” is dad’s final word on the subject.

Nadine digs her nails in deeper. So did she. It would have been better if he yelled.

She makes her way upstairs to her bedroom, eyes lingering on her old zoology textbooks from high school. She wonders what would have been different had she stood up for herself back then.

There’s little point on dwelling on the past now. She’s too old to make such a monumental switch.

A rap on the door startles Nadine out of her thoughts. “Come in.”

Mum enters, alone. “What are you going to do now, Nadine?”

Nadine has a pretty good idea.

\----------

Her phone buzzes with an unknown number: India.

Nadine can’t think of anyone in India who’d want to talk to her.

She hovers on ignore before quickly changing her mind. There’s been one small paying gig since the debacle, but no one’s been banging down her door to hire her.

“Nadine Ross.”

“Nadine! How lovely to catch you!” an Australian woman’s voice says on the other end, like they’re old friends.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are but I don’t have time for a joke,” Nadine says irritably, wishing she’d hit ignore.

“But I know who _you_ are. The name’s Chloe Frazer and I’ve got a job for you.”

“What sort of job?” Nadine asks cautiously.

“Bit of a treasure hunt – ever heard of the Tusk of Ganesh?”

Nadine winces. Even if she’s serious about treasure hunting over running mercenaries, it still smarts that her greatest setback was an ill-advised treasure hunt.

“Can’t say that I have. What would you been looking for me to do? I can round up some men if I’ve been in the area for a few days.”

“Don’t need guns for this one, just you, love,” Chloe Frazer says confidently.

Nadine really feels like someone’s playing an elaborate prank on her now. “What _do_ you want me for then?”

“You know who I’m up against – I believe you’ve worked with Karan Asav before?”

Nadine’s back stiffens. She was practically a different person when Shoreline partnered with his rebel army. Young enough even to think sex would move the job along.

“It’s been a few years,” Nadine says casually, hoping her tone doesn’t belie her nerves. “He’s turned into quite the insurgent.”

“He’s more run-of-the-mill war profiteer. Doesn’t even appreciate our history enough to really understand where the Tusk would be best served.”

“Which I’m guessing means lining your pocket rather than his,” Nadine says somewhat sardonically.

“You catch on quick, I like that,” Frazer says. “Don’t forget it’ll be lining your pocket too.”

“I’ll need some time to consider it,” Nadine says slowly, wrapping her head around the idea.

“Of course, I can give you twelve hours.”

Nadine does more research on Chloe Frazer than she does catching up on Asav. She knows what she’s up against with him, but her potential employer is a mystery.

Her intel brings up a few old fake IDs and enough of them list Frazer’s place of birth as India, explaining her offhand comment about ‘our history’.

Fellow treasure hunters frequently praise her ability in a getaway car. Nadine wonders if Frazer should consider Uber as a post-treasure hunting career choice.

Then she sees it: the comment that makes Nadine reconsider the whole venture.

_Worked with Nathan Drake around 2003. We all know what that means. May have been involved in finding Shambala too but so was Harry Flynn and he’s not talking._

Treasure hunting is a small world, Nadine knows that well enough. If she has specters from Libertalia following her everywhere, Frazer must have her own.

Christ, she’s not looking forward to accounting for the affair with Asav, when she was young and stupid enough to think those sort of tactics would help. But that was a long time ago. And 2003 was even longer ago than that.

If Frazer can look past Nadine’s Asav liaison, she might just let Frazer’s Nathan Drake transgression slide for now, but she won’t forget.

Frazer picks up after the first ring. “Five hours. I’m impressed. I thought I’d be waiting at least another three.”

“Let’s talk cut,” Nadine says, not wasting any time. “Forty percent.”

“Good, you know your value, but I was thinking full partnership. Fifty percent.”

Nadine honestly thought she’d have to argue more and wind up with less.

“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but that’s awfully steep for two people who’ve never worked together before,” Nadine points out.

For the first time in both their conversations, Frazer approaches sounding serious. “We’re both a bit desperate, right? I think a bit of trust when it comes to a payday will go a long way.”

Nadine chews on her bottom lip, painfully aware of each passing second.

“I’m in.”

“Excellent!” Frazer returns to her previous brightness. “Get on the next flight to Mumbai.”

“I better not regret this,” Nadine says almost as an afterthought.

“You won’t.”

\----------

Rapping her fingers on the file folder, Nadine scans the crowd again. Though they haven’t met in person, Nadine knows what Chloe Frazer looks like; it only makes sense Frazer knows what she looks like too.

Nadine checks her watch again. Twenty-seven minutes late.

Maybe this is some elaborate ruse or maybe she got caught. An absolutely great start to this whole venture.

Nadine looks around the bustling market again to no avail, but when she looks across the table again, Frazer sits opposite her. To her own credit, Nadine doesn’t startle.

“Frazer,” she says warily.

“Ross,” Frazer says with something of the wry smile Nadine imagined the woman had on the other end of the phone call.

“Nice of you to show up.”

“Likewise,” Nadine replies ironically. So what if you’re not supposed to insult your employer at the interview. Time is of the essence. “Here’s everything I have on him” Nadine slides the folder Frazer’s direction; she takes a quick glance at it.

“Not much here.”

“Because he’s paranoid and there’s not much useful to find unless you’re close to his person.”

Frazer’s eyes flick up. Nadine doesn’t give her a reaction.

“I don’t need to know where he is, I have to know what he’s got.”

“I’m going to need more time to get that.”

“Hopefully not too much more time.”

Nadine fights the urge to roll her eyes. It’s not as though this can all materialize overnight. “I’m human, not a miracle worker.”

“I know what you’re capable of. I asked around.”

Nadine’s stomach flips, completely unsure what to make of that comment. No one Frazer knows has good things to say about her.

Frazer pushes the folder back towards Nadine. “Let me know when you’ve found the disc I asked about.” She pushes back and gets up from the table.

“Frazer –” Nadine starts, mouth slightly open in surprise at the conversation. “Do you need to know anything else?” After the vigorous vetting with Rafe, this is worlds different.

Frazer shrugs, “I think you can handle it.” She disappears back into the crowd.

Unsurprisingly when they meet again in the middle of a war zone, Frazer is late.

\----------

After the adrenaline of the last night, Nadine is grateful for the peace and quiet of the river.

She was never going to be content with an easy and boring career, but Chloe Frazer is admittedly something of a whirlwind Nadine would have done well to anticipate.

It occurs to her, this is her first real stake in treasure hunting. Previous occasions she was the middleman or had near unlimited resources. Now it is truly down to her wits and the person at her side. It terrifies her as much as it thrills her.

The sky begins to lighten, turning the faintest shade of pink. Nadine can’t hide out here forever; she takes a deep breath and goes back inside.

Pouring over the disc and old mythology books, Frazer’s mention of her own father catches Nadine in the back of her throat.

She doesn’t know if Frazer’s dad is proud of his daughter for chasing after his passion, but what hurts is not knowing where her own father stands on all of this. Asking forgiveness might be too much for losing Shoreline, but she hopes he can be proud again.

The wilds aren’t Nadine’s area of expertise as much as a city landscape, but as Nadine scans the horizon, she sees no signs of Asav or his army.

“You sure about that?” Frazer asks skeptically.

Nadine scoffs, “Yes. Follow me.”

She stops herself from beating Frazer to the driver’s seat – she’s not in charge anymore.

Taking in the Western Ghats from the top of the mountainside, Nadine confirms they are alone. She takes the moment to marvel at how beautiful the countryside is. The Tusk and her future are out there.

\----------

In spite of the rain, the tires keep their traction and give Nadine the satisfaction of peeling off, away from Chloe Frazer and this whole mess.

More the fool her for thinking Frazer might be different than anyone else in this whole business. Nadine’s accustomed to people looking out for their own interests, but treasure hunters are so universally self-involved.

Perhaps if she’s really going to make it in this business, Nadine needs to take a page from all their books, from Chloe Frazer to Rafe Adler and all of them in between. She’ll make for the Tusk herself, then head home, find a new approach to start her career and life over again.

And if she’s lucky, she’ll get to break Sam Drake’s nose along the way.

Raindrops pelt her face as the wilds pass her by, refreshing her and steadying her resolve to see this through. It’s almost too peaceful and Nadine nearly misses the movement of Asav’s men setting up another camp.

She quickly parks the jeep and crouches in the tall grass to survey the perimeter. The rain should be enough to mask any sound, getting close enough to count guns and provisions. When she’s ready, she strikes.

Nadine’s doing a bang up job taking out soldiers by herself until she’s distracted by the sound of gunfire, surprisingly not aimed at her.

“Really Frazer?” she mutters under her breath. The other woman’s excellent ability to make a scene hasn’t failed her yet.

As mad as Nadine is, she doesn’t want Frazer to die; she’s in way over her head.

They exchange glances in the heat of the gunfight; Frazer flashes a quick, uncertain smile. Nadine doesn’t acknowledge it. Just because she doesn’t want Frazer dead doesn’t mean they’re friends, no matter what Nadine thought a couple of hours ago.

After the smoke clears and though Nadine makes her ultimatum, she’s still relying on Frazer and it worries her. Relying on others has led to nothing but heartache in pursuit of treasure.

The trapped elephant weakens Nadine’s resolve to ignore Frazer’s half-assed attempts at an apology.

Nadine runs her hands over the elephant’s back. She is as close to her childhood dream as she’s ever been, free of parental expectations and it dawns on her. Treasure hunters are terrible at choosing their friends.

Maybe it’s because it’s a small field, but Frazer has the Drakes and Nadine made the poor choice in Rafe. They both chose each other. That’s simply how it goes.

The difference is, in spite of herself, Nadine _likes_ working with Chloe, likes herself better even.

Forgiveness is slow coming, but when Chloe collapses on the floor facing what her father died for, Nadine’s mind is made up. She’s seeing this job through for Chloe and she’s seeing it through for herself.

\----------

The last of the adrenaline coursing through her, Nadine is content with her slice of pizza. She’s content with everything at the moment and very little can spoil her mood.

At long last, she’s seen a job to completion. She has a partner who wants to succeed as much as she does – an entirely new concept in Nadine experience. She could get used to that.

Meenu tugs on Chloe’s arm, “My mum didn’t want me to be out late.”

Chloe stands up, “Alright kid, let’s get you home.” Looking between Nadine and Sam, “Behave, you two.”

In between bites Nadine says, “I will if he does.”

She’s not looking, but she’s pretty sure Sam rolls his eyes.

Even with the pop music blaring on the radio, it’s a bit of an uncomfortable lull in the mood, alone with Sam for the first time since they both worked for a psychopath.

Nadine’s grateful the Tusk is on Chloe’s person because though outnumbered, Sam might still have tried to run off with the Tusk for the highest bidder. They may have finished this one on the same side, but there’s no doubt old habits die hard for him; the cigarettes are enough proof of that.

Stuffing the last of his slice in his mouth, Sam begins feeling his pockets for a cigarette carton. Idiot’s already forgotten Nadine knocked his last over the train tracks.

“I’m gonna go find some more cigarettes. You know, celebrate being alive a little longer.”

It makes Nadine chuckle. At least he’s somewhat self-aware.

Reaching into his pockets again, he turns them inside out. “Can I borrow some money?”

Nadine sighs, reaching into her own for loose change. At least it’ll get him out of her hair for a bit. “This comes out of your cut.”

“I’ll try not to spend it all in one place.”

Alone, Nadine kicks her legs out in the absence of things to do. She peeks into the pizza box: one slice left.

_Hell, you only live once._

She’s mid-chew when Chloe comes back.

Looking around for their absent party member, “Did you kill him?”

“And hid the body.”

“I’ll have a hell of a time explaining that to his brother,” Chloe chuckles. Nadine remains silent and chews. “No, but really?”

Mouth still full, “Wentgetcigretts.”

Chloe throws her head back in laughter, “Should have guessed.”

Nadine finally swallows, her mind racing. She doesn’t want to mess up a good thing, but she’s already thinking ahead. “What’s next for Chloe Frazer?”

“Lots of deliveries. First this –” she taps where the Tusk is tucked away, “then Sam to Nate, mostly in one piece. Home for a bit myself. Not sure where to after that. Any ideas?”

“Well, I’m new to this but I think I could find something,” Nadine says brightly.

“I look forward to seeing what your tastes are.”

“We should probably find Sam and turn in early. We’ll want to be at the Ministry of Culture when it opens.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Such a taskmaster.”

“It’s what you get working with me.”

“Work on that.”

Nadine laughs.

No amount of pounding on his door in the morning wakes Sam up and Nadine thinks it’s just as well it’s only the two of them handing over the Tusk.

The administrator’s eyes go wide at the two women, beaten and bruised, handing over the sparkling relic.

“You can put down Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross for your records, but keep the byline as ‘anonymous’,” Chloe says glancing over to Nadine as if to ask if it’s okay.

“Great,” Nadine beams to her new partner.

\----------

At fourteen, Nadine had been so sure of what she wanted. She stood across the desk from her father, ready to proclaim that even though she was a few years away from it, she wanted to study animals, to know all there was to know about them.

“But my dear, I won’t be running our company forever. Who will take my place when the time comes?”

The last thing Nadine ever wanted to do was displease dad.

She stands here again, all these years later, this time, hands on her hips, looking across at him and firmly holding her ground.

“Even if there was something to salvage for Shoreline, Orca made sure it’s linked to arms dealing now. That’s not a reputation I want to fight against.”

“And when have you ever backed down from a fight?” dad asks shrewdly.

“It’s a question of integrity, not cowardice.”

“There’s not much integrity to be found in your new line of work,” dad says with a scoff.

Nadine sets her jaw for a moment to keep from grinding her teeth in frustration. “I’m sorry I’ve been a disappointment to you ever since you retired and sorrier still for having lost what you worked so hard to gain, but the fact of the matter is it’s gone. I’ve come to terms with that and am ready to build something else with our name. Anything else is on you.”

Dad’s eyes narrow in anger at her speech: there’s no doubt where Nadine’s own hot-headedness comes from.

She braces for his own tirade, but none comes.

Nadine’s throat constricts some but nods, “I hope you’ll be proud again someday, but this is what I choose to do.”

She turns on her heel and walks out of his office, already searching for something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Does _Lost Legacy_ make me cry every time? Yes.


End file.
